Taken
by Kamaila
Summary: Kagome is taken away from her home in the middle of the night by a group of pirates. Why did they take her? What could she possibly have that they want? Lemons in later chapters. Inu/Kag Mir/San
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! =P lol. Anyways… I thought I would start another story… hopefully finish it this time though… I have started working on my other stories that I haven't updated in a while as well, but I just wanted to clear my mind a little, and so I started writing this. I hope that you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang**

**Also, this story doesn't like, really take place in the feudal era or even our time… more of the time of pirates and stuff like that =P Felt like making a adventure story, not all about romance – but don't get it wrong, this story will have romance in it :) Maybe just not as rushed like my other stories…**

Prologue

These were dark times… times where everyone lived in fear of pirates… Most ports were abandoned and people moved to the inner parts of the world, away from the open sea. Yet, through these times, one port thrived, the Port of Seldovia. Only the daring chose to live there… Yet also, for some reason, the rich were attracted to the place; everyone lived freely, not fearing an attack from pirates because of the navy that resided there. It was the one place that pirates chose not to attack, even though it had all the riches in the world.

One of the daring families that lived there was the Higurashi family – one of the wealthiest families in the world, them alone would be reason enough to attack the port. The family consisted of four, Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi and then their two kids – a girl and a boy – Kagome and Souta Higurashi. They grew up at this port, and never once had they encountered any pirates, yet that was about to change… The navy was being shipped out to another port, one that had been getting regular attacks from pirates, and who insisted they get help with fending them off.

"We should move with the navy, husband. With them gone, who is it that will protect out small yet wealthy port from getting raided by pirates? I will not risk our children's lives just because they grew up here." A woman said. She sat down at the end of a fancy dining room table, in a fancy looking room. A maid walked by and handed her a cup of tea.

"I know the consequences of us staying here once the navy leaves. I am willing to take that chance – if they take our money, who cares? I am tired of that being the reason the family sticks together, Naishi." Mr. Higurashi looked over at his wife. He knew that the reason why his wife stayed with him was because of his money that he got once his father passed… he wanted to live without money, so he did not care about the attacks that would soon happen… He did not care if they took away all of his money.

Before Naishi could say another word, the head of the navy walked into the room. "Sorry, if I am interrupting anything of great importance. But I came here to tell you that we will be leaving at dawn. Are you sure that you are not coming with us? Within weeks of us leaving, pirates will be on this city in no time. They will be looking for whatever treasures that are left here – I would hate for your family to be put in any danger."

"Koaga, I understand your worry for my daughter Kagome, but we are staying here – despite the army leaving." Mr. Higurashi announced. "I believe Kagome would rather stay here, honestly, than to be around you all the time."

"Kioshi! That is enough!" Naishi yelled at her husband and stood up from her chair, placing her cup of tea on the table. "That was uncalled for and even you know that!" She walked over to Koaga. "I am so sorry for the way my husband is acting – but I do believe it best that you take your leave."

"Of course." Koaga said simply and walked out of the room.

Naishi turned around and glared at her husband. "How do you know what our daughter would prefer to do?" She asked harshly.

"Come on," Kioshi started talking. "He has been after our daughter since she was 14 years old; always around her like she is some trophy that he is out to win. You really think Kagome is into a guy like that? Besides…He's too old for Kagome." Kioshi walked up to his wife. "Trust me. Staying here is for the greater good – it's the safest place the kids know of."

Naishi sighed and leaned into her husband.

* * *

"Kagome! Will you stop that!"

"Not… until…you…apologize…!" Kagome yelled. She had her brother pinned to the ground, tickling him. "Say you're sorry Souta!"

"Sorry, sorry!" The young boy yelled. His sister immediately stopped tickling him and stood up off the ground, brushing off her nice dress that got covered in dirt and messed up from the fight. "Jeez, I never knew you had that much determination." Souta said as he stood up from the ground as well, he then got a huge smile on his face… but Kagome could tell that it was a fake smile… a wary smile… one that Kagome was scared of.

"Shit." Kagome said before she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello my lovely Kagome." Kouga said.

Kagome put on a fake smile, and turned around. "Hey Kouga." She said in a eerie happy voice. "I thought you left this morning?"

"Nope, it got delayed till morning." He smiled. "Gives me more time with you, lovely." He leaned forward and gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek. "I really do wish your father would change his mind and all of you come with me – pirates are nothing that you would want to encounter. Filthy nasty people. Teeth missing and smelling like pigs…"

"On the contrary, I would love to meet a pirate. See if they are anything like they say in the stories." Kagome smiled. "I like the fact that we are staying here. Now, if you will excuse my brother and I, we have some things that need to get done. Come along Souta." Kagome said harshly and walked away, her brother in tow. "You couldn't have given me a faster warning that he was coming?" Kagome whispered as they were walking. All Souta did was shake his head no.

They walked into the house and were greeted by their mother and father. "Dinner will be served soon…" Naishi started and then looked her daughter and son up and down. "Go get cleaned up Souta. Kagome, come with me."

Kagome did what she was told and followed her mother up the winding stair case and then into her room. She stopped right inside of her room and prepared herself for the lecture that was about to come.

"Did I not teach you better that the play rough, Kagome?" Her mother started. She was over by Kagome's wardrobe, looking through dresses that her daughter could wear for tonight's dinner. "You are a complete and utter mess." She pulled out a dress and handed it to her daughter. "You need to look like a lady – not a slave girl."

"Yes mother." Kagome said in a dull voice as she slipped off her dirt covered dress and handed it to her mother while she put on the clean one.

"That's much better." Naishi said, standing and looking at her daughter. "Now, I have a question for you. Would you rather stay here or go along with the navy?"

"That's a bit random, don't you think mother?"

"Not really. You see, your father has the idea that you and Souta would rather live here than move with the navy, even with the threat of pirates attacking. I mean, I understand you have lived here your entire life… But you could start a new life… Kouga is a very nice man… and no doubt he has his eye out for you."

"Mother!" Kagome said, a little offended. "I can't believe you would say such a thing… A little bold to say in my own mind. He's over 10 years older than me, that in itself is wrong to me!"

"Now, Kagome... There is nothing wrong with Kouga, and maybe with time, you could possibly learn to like him the way he likes you. He is after all of the wolf demon bloodline and very wealthy…"

"Mother," Kagome started. "Kouga is not my type… he's just one who won't stop bugging me, no matter how many times I refuse him and tell him to get a life. I want to stay here. I like it here and would not move away even if it would mean living."

"I understand dear." Her mother said sadly. "I however, am leaving with the navy in the morning. I will not stay here in fear." He mother then left the room.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! The first chapter of Taken! =P I hope you all enjoyed the story, please reveiw :) I'll cry if you don't :( You don't want to make me cry :(**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: New chapter here folks, it's about to get interesting! Gonna introduce some of the gang in this one! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang**

Chapter 1:

Kagome looked out her window and stared at the ocean and the sun rising. Dinner the night before had been interesting – her mother trying to convince her entire family to come along with her, but of course it didn't work. It actually turned out different than expected – they got her to change her mind and stay. Kagome and her mother didn't always get along or agree with each other, then again what parent and child do?

On the edge of the horizon Kagome could see the navy fleet – they left right when the sun started to poke up and light the sky. Kagome was more than thrilled – not only was one of the most annoying people in the world out of her life, but with the navy gone, she was thrilled with the fact that there was a change that the Port of Seldovia could be attacked by pirates! She had always wanted to meet a pirate, ever since she was a little girl she dreamed of it… Dreamed about becoming a part of a pirate crew, traveling the seas and getting rich from the towns they raided.

She sighed and walked away from her window and threw on a dark blue rube and wrapped it around herself. She then proceeded to walk out of her room and down the hall to her brothers' room. She heard laughing inside… Not only her brothers but one of the maids. '_I better not be hearing this right now…'_ she thought to herself as she slowly turned the door knob. She walked in on her brother in the bed with one of their trusted maids Riana, nothing was going on, they were just laying in the bed laughing at each other. "And what do you two think you're doing? Riana, I need to speak with my brother."

Riana nodded and got off of the bed and walked out of the room. "What were you doing Souta?" Kagome asked her brother while tapping her foot on the ground."You're too young for stuff like that."

"Kagome, I'm 18 ya know… I'm not the young boy that I used to be…" Souta said pouting… His sister always had to ruin the fun. "You're just jealous cause I'm with someone and you're not." Souta said snickering. He found it funny how he had girls pouring themselves all over him and then there was his sister – 20 years old and never even kissed a man before… She was too bitchy in his opinion for someone to be able to handle.

"You know that's not it Souta. I'm your sister, I have to look out for you. I have nothing wrong with… you liking girls or girls liking you… Just not in the early morning please! Some people do want to come in here and say good morning without… you know."

Souta couldn't help but laugh at his sister; her cheeks were turning a light pink. "You should see yourself right now 'sis, you are turning soooo red!"

"Shut it." Kagome said angrily and stormed out of the room. She hated it when his brother could get on her nerves so easily. She walked down the stairs and outside where the fresh sea breeze ht her face, making her hair blow in the wind. She loved the morning air, how it could calm her down in just an instant.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" A man yelled from the main deck of a ship. "The navy has just left the port! What is our course of actions?"

A tall man was up at helm of the boat with a smirk on his face. He was handsome for being a pirate, had long silver hair, amber colored eyes… A very muscular build, yet not too muscular. "We attack at nightfall." Was all that he said and there was cheering aboard the ship, which only made his smile larger, showing that he had fangs… that he was part demon.

Kagome spent her day out on the beach, soaking in the sun. She didn't know what it was, but had always been drawn to the sea… like it was a part of her even if she didn't want it to be. Before she knew it, the sun was starting to set on the horizon. Clouds started to roll in, and the sky was turning to a pinkish color… And before she knew it, the sun was down and the sky was dark blue, stars started to shine, and it seemed like it would be the perfect night…

"Kagome!" Her brother yelled from the house. "Get inside!" His voice sounded like he was in a hurry. Kagome quickly ran inside, wondering what was up… Everyone was in the main lobby – all the maids, butlers, everyone in the household.

"Take the everyone downstairs, Naishi. Do not let anyone in the chamber unless you know for a fact that it is me." Kioshi said to his wife, he then turned and looked at Kagome. "Daughter, come with me."

Kagome was a little shocked that her father asked for her to follow him… He barely ever spoke to her. "What is it father? What's happening?"

"Pirates. By the look of it it's the Dragon Lance. **(A/N: if you have a better name… please do tell me)** There is only one thing that they have come here for, cause it's the only thing that has value to them… And you my daughter, possess it."

Kagome halted and had a look of utter confusion on her face. "What could I have, that they possibly want? All I am is your daughter, nothing I have is of any value to any pirate."

"On the contrary, Kagome, you have something that every pirate in the seven seas wants… you have the key that will unlock the greatest treasure – that's why the navy wanted us to come along so badly, that's why Kouga had his eye on you… he wanted the key for he navy." He continued to murmur to himself as they walked down a dark hall…

"Dad, I am confused… what key…?"

At that second Kagome heard the doors to their house crash open and people running inside and men shouting. _"Check everywhere! We do not leave until we find it!"_

Kagome's heart started pumping faster and faster by the second. "Do they know I have it?" Kagome asked quickly, her pace quickening with her fathers.

He nodded his head. "It was to be a secret, but then your mother opened her mouth to the navy one day… And once the navy knows something, everyone does. I'm sorry my dear, but there is nothing I can do now to stop this… I knew of the danger that I would be putting you in by staying here… But it's no different than being with the navy… You will be taken Kagome. But never reveal where the key is! That is what you must do, keep it a secret…"

"Where is the key…?" Kagome asked, just a little above a whisper… She meant to speak louder, but it just didn't come out right.

They entered a room and her father shut the door and then took Kagome to a closet. "You will find out in time… You should have a feeling right now; a sense of where it is… It has been with you since you were a child… No one knows what the key looks like other than me and your mother, so please, once you find it, do not reveal it." He looked back and he heard footsteps getting closer. "No matter what happens… do not let the pirates know!" her father then closed the closet door and ran over to the window, where he opened it quickly and jumped out…

Kagome stood there by herself… In a dark room that was only lit by the moonlight shining through the window. She could feel her heart beat… She was scared. _'Don't lose it now Kagome… Don't let them know where you are…'_ She thought to herself.

The doors to the room opened.

Footsteps got closer and closer.

Then they stopped…

And the closet doors opened.

"Hello there, girly. You're comin' with us." One of the men said and grabbed Kagome by the arms and dragged her through the house. Kagome saw no one around and sighed with relief, knowing that they were all safe… After all, why would they hurt anyone when they had what they had came for…right? Wrong.

As soon as they stepped out of the house, Kagome cried out. The port was up in flames… there were bodies on the pathways… doors were smashed in; windows broken. It was all a mess. Kagome didn't think that it would be like this when pirates came, she imagined it something different… not so harsh on the place she grew up, not a slaughter. She then feared for her family. Feared for the maids that she grew up with, scared for the butlers… scared for everything. Thoughts of her family, of her father and her little secret ran through her mind and that's all she remembered before everything going dark.

* * *

Kagome woke up with the sun shining in her face. She sat up rubbing her eyes. "That was a weird dream…" She mumbled to herself. Then she heard the wind blowing… Seagulls outside. Water crashing against water. She opened her eyes and looked around. She wasn't in her room… She wasn't even in her house. Kagome felt her heartbeat quicken when she heard people talking outside the door to the room that she was in.

"_Are you sure you guys grabbed the right girl?"_ A male voice said.

"_She meets the proper age… From what she was wearing when we found her, she should be the right girl. I just haven't found the key on her yet, sir."_ Another answer. It was a girl voice however.

'_A female pirate?'_ Kagome thought to herself, she never heard of a female pirate before.

"_Well, hurry up and find it. It won't be long before others find out that we already raided the port and made off with something of value."_

Kagome heard the person walk away and then the door opened, revealing a young looking girl, no older than Kagome herself.

"Well, good mornin." She said, a little surprised to see Kagome awake. "The captain will like to know that you are awake." She continued talking and walked up to Kagome. She was holding a plate full of food which Kagome couldn't help but stare at. "Here," the girl handed the plate to Kagome. "You need food in ya. Now, don't be scared, 'tis not poisoned or anythin' like that." She then walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Kagome heard clicking and figured that it was a lock. She sighed and started to eat.

To Kagome, time inside the little room went by slowly… She didn't know how much time had gone by before she heard the locks outside the door clicking again, but it seemed like it had been an eternity. When Kagome saw the man who entered, she couldn't stop staring. He didn't look like any pirate she had read about. In fact, he seemed a little charming – in a stuck up kind of rich boy kind of way.

He looked at Kagome and walked around her, making sure to get a good look at her. "So, you are the Higurashi daughter?" He said, in a monotone voice. He reached up and ran his hand through Kagome's hair and brought it to his face and smelled it. "Definitely the Higurashi daughter." He said again in that chill voice of his. "Now, what is your name?"

Kagome didn't speak. She just stood there quietly.

"I asked… for your name." The man said again. He stopped his pacing and stood looking into Kagome's eyes.

"Once I get your name, you shall get mine. I want no business talking to someone who I do not know." She said coldly. She regretted that when she got smacked on the face. She turned and glared.

"You need more respect for the captain of this ship, wench." He spat and turned and started for the door.

"And you need more respect to your captives, Inuyasha – captain of the Dragon Lance." Kagome said. This got his attention and got him to turn around.

He chuckled. "So you do know of me. And since, you know my name… I think I now deserve yours."

Kagome smiled now. She was going to have fun with this. "You think wrong, sir. Once I get the respect I deserve, then you shall know my name. But I can assure you, it's not wench." Kagome could tell that she made the man before her furious.

"Rin!" He yelled. A young girl came in the room, it was a different one than before, and it seemed like she was more of a captive as well because she was not dressed like the other girl that came in before, she was dressed in rags. "Take her down to the brig. I'll get information out of her somehow."

The girl nodded and grabbed Kagome by the arm. "Come with me miss." She said quietly; almost quiet enough to where Kagome couldn't hear her. Despite the fact that Kagome didn't want to do what she was told, she listened – after all, she didn't really want to die…

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! The second chapter, a little longer than the first one… But eh, anyways. Please review! The more reviews I get, the more chapters that get put up =P And I like people opinions on stuff, so yea… Will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is an update for Taken. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Chapter 2: Shikon No Tama

Kagome woke up to the sound of cannons being fired and cannonballs flying through the air before they struck the Tetsusaiga_._ Kagome stood up from the small bed that lay in her cell and looked through the small hole that served as a window and her eyes opened wide. What she saw in the dim light of the night made her heart beat a little faster. There was another ship coming up along the port side of the Tetsusaiga, and it looked ready for battle – its cannons were out and getting loaded and others were being fire. Kagome heard another cannon fire and ducked – the cannonball flew right above her head and went through the bars that held her in her small prison… to Kagome's awe, the cannon burst the lock and she walked up to the door and pushed it slightly and it swung open.

"Huh," She said softly. "That was easier getting out than what I thought it would be…" She then walked out of the cell and looked around and where to go. She could go up to the deck and see what was going on or just lay low down in the brig… Hoping that no one would come down and take her away…

Her mind was made for her when Kagome felt the cold ocean water hit her feet…and when it started to rise at a steady pace, Kagome ran up the stairs and out of the brig. When she got up, she was immediately pulled out of the way of a sword and pushed onto the floor. The clashing of swords against other swords made Kagome quiver; she crawled along the deck of the ship, managing to find a way between pirates' feet and found herself soon outside of the door to the main cabins. She quickly stood up and opened the door and ran through the small hallway until she found a door unlocked and entered it and locked it behind her. She leaned her back against the door, her heart still pounding, hoping that the battle would soon be over.

"Inuyasha," A man yelled. "The Tetsusaiga can't take it much longer! We must pull back before they take us over!" He then ducked to dodge a sword and looked back at the captain who was fighting off another pirate. He looked at Miroku and nodded, acknowledging what he had said and agreed with him.

Inuyasha knew that his ship couldn't take much more of the cannon fire. "Get all of them off my ship, Miroku! I'm going to get us out of here!" Inuyasha stabbed at the man in front of him and then pushed him over the rail and into the rushing water. He then ran up to the helm of the boat and turned the helm to the starboard, steering away from The Hell-born Horror. Inuyasha sighed. _'Why do we always get into a battle when we don't need it?' _He asked himself and then cringed. He looked down at his hand which had blood on it. "Shit…" Inuyasha murmured out loud. He then looked over to Miroku who was finishing off one of the last men on the ship. "Miroku," He started. "Take the helm for me."

Inuyasha then walked away and down a small set of stairs to the doors that led to the main cabin area. He opened them and walked down until he got to his room. He tried to open it, but it was locked. _'I swear I left this door unlocked…' _He thought to himself and then tried to open it again. He then started to pound on it. "Whoever is in there better unlock this door!" he yelled and continued pounding. He heard the door unlock and a person backing away from the door. He then opened it to see a frightened Kagome. "How did you?" He asked a little confused.

"You," Kagome started. "Might want to get to an island and do some repairs…" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who was now starting to look a little pale. "Are you ok?" Kagome asked and took a step toward the captain. She then looked down at him stomach and saw that his white shirt was stained with blood. "You're hurt…" She said softly. "Let me help you with that."

Inuyasha looked a little shocked at Kagome and then watched as she looked through his room for bandages and any other sort of thing Kagome could use to help him with his wound. "Come here." Kagome said and gestured Inuyasha towards his bed. Inuyasha listened in a dazed matter and sat down, but then he realized that Kagome wouldn't be able to treat him if he had his shirt on, so he slowly pulled his white shirt up and over his head, he winced in pain a little bit.

Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha… She pretended not to notice how good he looked, sitting there his chest very well toned. She walked over to him and started dabbing his wound with a white cloth that was a little damp, Inuyasha winced as the cloth touched him. "Sorry…" Kagome said softly and dabbed the wound a few more times before she started wrapping a bandage around his waist.

"You know," Inuyasha said. "This really isn't necessary…" What he said got Kagome's attention as well as a very odd look.

"What do you mean? You're hurt; you need to be tended to… Even a tough captain like yourself." She said in a matter of fact voice. She then smiled.

"How did you get out of the brig?" He asked out of the blue. "We locked it… Not one person has ever gotten out."

Kagome smiled. "A cannonball blew the lock open. Oh," Kagome continued. "There's a leak…which might need to be taken care of soon…"

Inuyasha nodded and stood up and walked over to a dresser and pulled out a white shirt. He quickly pulled it up over his head. "Come on." He then walked out of his room and Kagome followed him out. He walked down the galley a little ways and took a right and then proceeded to open a door at the end. "This can be where you stay… As long as you behave and help us with what we need from you. After all, you'll be with us for a while. We still need to find the map that will lead us to the treasure… And you… You need to find the Shikon No Tama. I know you don't believe that you have it, but you do… Somewhere. So please, find it." Inuyasha then had Kagome go into her room and he shut the door.

'_Where the hell would this Shikon No Tama be on me if I've never ever known it was on me in the first place?'_ Kagome asked herself. She then sat down on the bed and started to think. _'Where could it be…?'_ Kagome then stood up and paced back and forth across the room. _'I have no choice but to cooperate with them… If I don't do what they say, they will kill me… But if I don't find the key, they will kill me anyways.'_ Kagome then realized something. _'How could I have a key my entire life, yet not notice it on me…'_

She then opened the door to her room and walked out and down the galley. Kagome didn't see him in his room so she continued to walk up onto the deck of the ship. Everyone was sitting along the railing, patching up their wounds from the battle and Inuyasha was up at the helm. Kagome then walked up the stairs and stood next to Inuyasha.

"And what are you doing up here?" Inuyasha asked without even turning to look at Kagome.

"Did you tell me not to leave my room?" Kagome questioned back. "Besides," She continued. "I think I figured it out…"

"Figured what out?" Inuyasha now let go of the helm and turned towards Kagome.

"Where the Shikon No Tama is." Kagome smiled. "Since I have really no choice to help you guys out, I figured that I would do some thinking, not for free of course." Kagome then walked around Inuyasha. "Where would the Shikon No Tama be if I had no idea of its existence until you guys mentioned it yesterday?"

"How the hell should I know, wench." Inuyasha said, a little annoyed with Kagome's little questionnaire.

"Well, my names not wench. It's Kagome. And you can call me that from now on, Mr. Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled. "You're testing my patience…"

"And you're testing mine." Kagome retorted back. "Now, I figure, that since I didn't know of it before you guys, and I had no idea that it was on me for basically on my life, it's inside of me." Kagome smiled when she saw Inuyasha's shocked face. "Seem surprised?"

Inuyasha looked up and down Kagome. "How could it… You couldn't have lived without noticing something Kagome."

"That's the thing. I remember a long time ago, when I was a little girl… One day I had this pain, right," Kagome pointed to a part in her side. "Here and I walked up to my mom complaining… Saying that it hurt really badly… And that I felt a bump." Kagome then took Inuyasha's hand and pressed it against her stomach. Inuyasha felt it; A little tiny bump in her abdomen. "I just… don't know how to get it out…"

Inuyasha smirked. "Time for you to meet some of the crew. Miroku, come take over the helm again for me, would ya? I need to take our guest down to Kaede and Totosai." Inuyasha looked around for his first mate but couldn't see him anywhere. He sighed. "Shippo, it's you're lucky day, you get to take the helm for a bit."

Kagome looked around and saw a happy neko-youkai running up to them. "Oh thank you captain." He said in a cheery little voice.

"Don't let it get to your head…" Inuyasha murmured to himself. He then took his leave with Kagome who looked back and smiled at the young demon which made him blush. Kagome giggled but was quickly shushed by Inuyasha. "There will be no playing around with the crew, understood?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome quickly nodded her reply and kept walking. "Good."

The two then continued down into the cabin area of the ship. They walked through the galley and just on the other side was a small little cabin with two old people in it – one an old lady and one an old man.

"Kaede." Inuyasha said. "Totosai. I need your help." Inuyasha continued as he walked into the room with Kagome trailing along behind him.

* * *

"Ginta! Hakkaku!" Kouga yelled and turned around. "What is the news of the port?"

"Well," One wolf demon walked forward. "It was attacked a day ago by the Tetsusaiga. They took Lady Kagome hostage."

Kouga laughed. "Just as I figured… Why couldn't they just let Kagome come along with us and we take the Shikon no Tama for ourselves?" Kouga looked back at his comrades. "Good work Ginta. I'll assume you will keep track of any news of the Tetsusaiga and where it makes port?"

Ginta nodded. "I will make sure to do so, captain. What is our next course of action?" Ginta continued, looking at Kouga for instructions to give the crew.

"We make port. We need to talk to Ayame and see what we shall do about the kidnapping. Now, if you would please, leave me alone?"

Ginta and Hakkaku then walked out of the room and left their captain to himself. They knew that no matter what happened or what Kouga was told to do, he would search for the Shikon no Tama that now resided on the pirate ship Tetsusaiga… No matter what he would get the key to the greatest treasure, as well as Lady Kagome to himself. But did he know the danger that he would be putting his crew into just for his pleasure? No. But he didn't care – once he got his mind set on something, he must have it.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yes Jaken?" A mysterious white haired demon said to his minion.

"I just wanted to inform you that the hunt for the greatest treasure is now on – Your brother Inuyasha kidnapped the Lady Kagome just yesterday, and now he has the key… Shall we continue after the Tetsusaiga or shall we change course and search for the treasure right away?" Jaken continued.

"He finally got around kidnapping her… I wonder what course he will take now." Sesshomaru thought out loud. Then he snapped out of it and went back to his cold self. "We shall continue after the Tetsusaiga. No doubt my brother will get into some sort of trouble… If he does we will go to his assistance, but at a cost." Sesshomaru smiled. His brother was a fool for kidnapping a girl that was of such stature… A girl that the navy and other pirates such as himself were after. _'What was he thinking?'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. He wasn't concerned about his brother in particular, but a slave girl that he had on his ship.

* * *

"Naraku… We need to find the map. Why are we slacking off here," Kagura said as she dodged her boss who fell over in a drunken stupor. "And getting smashed?"

Naraku laughed. "Relax, Kagura." Naraku said and wrapped his arms around her. "Inuyasha isn't smart. He doesn't know where to go. He's sailing around aimlessly, wondering where to go. There is no rush," He continued and brought a bottle of rum up to his mouth and took a swig. "Besides, this is the life. Rum. Women. What more could you want?" Naraku laughed again and walked off, a girl at his side.

Kagura growled. Naraku was such an idiot sometimes… Laughable, but an idiot. _'I'll take matters into my own hands at this point,' _Kagura thought and walked out of the Tavern. _'Time to figure out where Kikyou is.'_ She continued to think as she walked down the deserted road. It was the middle of the night and everyone was gone to bed or drunk in the tavern, so it was no danger for a demon to walked around in plain sight.

* * *

"Well… I'm not sure about what course of action to take here, Inuyasha." An old lady said in a rusty voice. She looked Kagome up and down. "Totosai, what say ye?"

"Well," The old man she addressed started. "No doubt she will be in pain when we remove it. And we don't have anything to help her deal with it here on the ship at the moment… But I do assume that you would like the key as soon as you possibly can?" He looked up at Inuyasha, not really paying any attention the Kagome.

"Of course," Inuyasha said, sounding so sure of himself. "Just tell me what I will have to do and I will do it."

"Lady Kagome." Kaede said. "We do not have the proper tools to get it out of you… The only this close enough," Kaede looked at Inuyasha. "Is Inuyasha…"

Kagome looked a little confused. "What?" She asked, not believing what she heard. _'The only thing close enough is Inuyasha? What does that mean?'_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha chuckled. "You haven't noticed," He smiled. He then walked over to Kagome and put his hands in her face and revealed a set of claws. "I'm half-demon, you idiot. All of our daggers are not sanitized enough to take the Shikon No Tama out of you without, well, you getting infected and dying out here at sea."

Kagome stood there speechless. "You mean to tell me," Kagome said, a little angrily. "That the cleanest thing you have here, is dirt covered claws?" Kagome said, taking a second look at Inuyasha. He was filthy. Dirt was on him from head to toe. "When was the last time you took a bath anyways?" Before Inuyasha could answer, Kagome added. "With soap."

That shut Inuyasha up but got the Kaede and Totosai to crack up laughing. "She is right, ye know Inuyasha." Kaede said. "You would at least need to clean up."

Inuyasha growled and left the room. Before they knew it, Inuyasha was back, his hair wet and from the looks of it, completely clean. "Now that's much better." Kaede said smiling. "Now, you two ready?"

Kagome nodded nervously and looked at Inuyasha who couldn't look any happier. "Could you look any happier there?" Kagome said, annoyed. "You're going to basically stick your hand in me without me being on anything that will help the pain, and you're smiling…" Kagome growled when Inuyasha's smile got even larger. "Gah! Let's just get this over with!" Kagome said.

Kaede laughed. "Lay here, child." She said in a nice voice and patted a small bed next to her. Kagome listened and laid down on the bed like Kaede told her to. Kaede then proceeded to pull Kagome's shirt up just a little bit to reveal the spot where the Shikon No Tama lay inside of her. "Now, ye be warned that this will hurt…" Kaede said. "We could always wait-"

"Stop it, you old hag. Let's just get this done with. Anything I should know of before I stick my hand inside of her?" Inuyasha smiled.

"Just no hitting any of her organs…" Totosai said.

"Easy enough…" Inuyasha murmured and walked up to Kagome who was lying on the bed, her eyes shut tight, waiting for the pain to hit her. Inuyasha quickly thrust his hand inside of Kagome's abdomen and a second later, Kagome's yell could be heard for miles.

Inuyasha smiled when he pulled his bloody hand out of Kagome. In his hand he held the key to the greatest treasure in the world, just in the palm of his hands.

Kaede was hovering over Kagome. "Ye couldn't have done that a little gentler, Inuyasha?" She said in a upset voice. She looked down at Kagome who had tears running down her face and was holding her stomach which was bleeding severely.

"What else did you want me to do?" Inuyasha asked. "That's the fastest way I could've done it…" He said in his own defense when he saw the disappointed look on both Kaede's and Totosai's faces.

"We need to get her bandaged. Now get out of here Inuyasha." Totosai said and turned to care for the girl. Inuyasha nodded and left the room grinning. He couldn't believe that getting the key would be that simple.

"You out too, Totosai. I doubt she wants an old man gawking at her." Kaede said and shooed Totosai out of the room and slammed the door shut. She turned back around. Kagome was now sweating. "Now, now. Ye will be just fine." She said, rubbing Kagome's hair.

A little while longer, Kaede emerged from the room. She smiled and walked out. "Inuyasha, next time ye perform surgery on someone, please be gentle. I will not always be around to help." She said as she walked into Inuyasha's cabin.

"So I take it that the wench is fine?"

Kaede nodded. "She will be with a few days rest. You opened her up pretty good… Treat your guests better Inuyasha." Kaede walked over to Inuyasha and looked at the jewel that was in his hand. "So that's it? That's what we have been searching for?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Not all that I expected." Inuyasha then chuckled. "But hey, we at least have it. Now to find the treasure…"

"And how long of a journey do ye think that will take?" Kaede questioned.

"However long that it does… I honestly have no idea. However long it will take for us to find the treasure that we seek."

**And there's the end of that chapter :) I was trying to make it a little longer than I normally do… So I hope you all enjoyed. Once again, please review. The next chapter will be up soon, I'm on vacation so it will take a while longer for my chapters to get up.**


End file.
